Constants
by EvenInProse
Summary: Even as she grows older and the town changes around her, some things never change.


How long ago it seemed since she first stepped into his clinic. It was the 2th day of Spring during the first year she moved to Mineral Town, but Claire still remembered it clearly. The walls were pristine white, and her footsteps echoed against the glistening floor tiles. The scent of orange cleaner permeated the air, giving a citrus smell to the otherwise pristine rooms. She walked in so confidently, ready to meet the town when she saw him sitting at his desk. His dark hair messily pushed back as he intently focused on the work in front of him. She had to clear her throat a couple times to alert him to her presence, but once she did his eyes fixated on her. Their intensity rooted her in place, and the smile died from her lips. A jolt of apprehension rushed through her as she wondered whether she had made a mistake in coming to the clinic and disturbing him. However, the next second he sprung out of his chair and introduced himself. She was so shocked that she forgot to even shake his hand. She remembered his reserved smile and the slight lilt to his voice. His deep voice reverberated across the room, as he introduced himself as the town's doctor. When Claire finally regained her composure, she grabbed his outstretched hand and cemented a friendship spanning decades. Even now, she still remembered how clear his eyes were and the warmth of his hand covering hers.

Claire tried to reconcile that memory with the scene before her now. The walls of the clinic were duller, the years of wear showing up in stray black smudges and marks on the once pristine walls. The floor held scuff marks and didn't glisten quite as brightly. Even the desk and chairs showed signs of wear. The leather chairs and sofa stretched and sagged while the desk had nicks and dents in the once varnished surface. She stood in the entryway as she drank in his appearance as he sat at his desk, quietly scribbling away at his paperwork. The years melted by as she searched his face for the young man he used to be. She struggled to find something familiar to her, something unchanged. She couldn't really blame him for aging, but she found herself disappointed the longer she searched. That large furrow on his forehead didn't exist, neither did the small, fine lines around his mouth. Laugh lines. She was struck by how few there were even now. Did he not smile enough? He always was too serious for his own good. A few grey hairs graced his head back then, but now his head was a mix of salt and pepper. More gray than black. She remembered their first few summers together, his head in her lap as they relaxed by Mother's Hill. Those treasured moments seemed so far away now. How times changed. _Now look at us_, she thought. Her gaze finally settled on his warm brown eyes. Bits of amber reflected back at her, and she reveled in the delight of finding one unchanged feature among his face. His eyes were always her favorite feature of his. They reminded her of their Starry Night Festival dates, of warm hot chocolate cupped between frozen hands. They beckoned to her, and she reveled in their depth, glad that among a changing town and old age his eyes remained a constant.

Claire couldn't help but chuckle as she continued to stare at her husband. For a man so observant in the exam room, he still was as oblivious as always to his surroundings. The gentle tinkling of her laugh finally alerted him to her presence. With that action, his eyes darted up to her face. They softened as he caught her gaze. He stumbled a little as he stood up, but he came around his desk to greet her. Instead of an outstretched hand though, he gently kissed her lips. His clear brown eyes lovingly gazed back at her, and she felt her breath hitch. It was funny that after all these years, he still made her heart beat a little faster as they walked home together, hands intertwined. Some things never changed.

A/N:

When I first played Harvest Moon, I married Trent in game. He was my favorite at first. I think Claire and Trent make a cute couple, and he cares a lot about her health throughout the course of the relationship. I wanted to give Trent a happy ending too! This was just a quick one-shot I wrote to get back into writing. I've been busy with work and preparing to go back to school so I haven't had much time to focus on writing. Hopefully now I'll be able to get back into the swing of things.


End file.
